I'm Grumpy Without Food
by Magical Reality
Summary: Shopping with Katara is a drag and Zuko is no fun to be around when he's hungry. Zutara. Postwar. One shot.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another Zutara and It's your lucky day because this one is not totally depressing! It's just a little drabble but I hope you find some humor in it. It was fun to write.**

* * *

"How about this one, Katara?"

"You should know I look terrible in yellow!" Katara replied with a horrified look on her face.

Zuko groaned and placed the dress back on the shelf. "Come on, Katara. We were supposed to meet the others for lunch almost twenty minutes ago."

Katara began to examine a long blue dress with white ruffles. "Well, I just have to find the perfect dress for Sokka and Suki's wedding next weekend. You don't want me to look boring do you?" Katara said, giving him a pouty face.

Zuko gave her a "you have to be kidding me" face and then sighed. "Five more minutes and then I'm leaving you here. I'm hungry."

Katara kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed the dress she had just looked over. "Your in luck then! I think this dress just might be the one!"

His face brightened. "You really believe that?"

She nodded and held it up against herself. "Do you like it?"

"Uh huh. Sure." With that he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the counter. "How much will this be?"

"Zuko!"

"Twenty seven, sir."

"Ok, here you go."

"Zuko! What are doing?" Katara finally managed to say.

"Paying for your dress," he said in an obvious tone.

"I gotta try it on first! What if it doesn't fit? Or what if it's the wrong color?"

Zuko took the bag the clerk handed him and headed for the exit. "I didn't want to risk that."

Katara's face went sour as she followed her hungry boyfriend out of the store. "Well what a nice and thoughtful person you are," she commented dryly, as they began walking to the restaurant the group had decided to meet at.

"Katara, please. It's just a dress!" Zuko argued, giving her an annoyed look.

"Screw the dress! You don't seem to care at all!" she retorted.

Zuko groaned and wiped a hand over his face. "I do care, it's just that I've been dragged around that dumb store for the past two hours and now I... I think my stomach is eating itself."

Katara cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Zuko looked at her, unsure of what she meant.

"All of this because your hungry?!" she cried.

Zuko did his head back and forth. "Yeahhh... mostly."

A wave of shock and irritation washed over Katara and without thinking, she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face.

Zuko's hand flew to his temple and then he shot the waterbender a very nasty look. "Katara!"

Katara folded her arms and turned her head away from him with a, "Hmph!"

Zuko growled irritability as he rubbed his temple. Neither said a word for the rest of the walk to the restaurant.

"Your finally here! Where have you two been?" Suki asked as Zuko sat down at the same table as Suki.

"Looking at dresses," Zuko mumbled, crossing his arms over his empty stomach.

"I see," Suki replied as Katara dropped into the chair beside Zuko. "Sokka already ordered the food and Aang went to go help him carry it. Toph is in the bathroom I think."

"Cool," Katara said in a flat tone.

Suki was about to ask if anything was the matter, when her fiance and the Avatar came up to the table with two trays of food.

"Hey guys! Glad you finally got here!" Sokka said cheerfully, placing his tray on the table.

Neither said anything.

Sokka rose an eyebrow. "You two ok?"

"We're fine!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Ok, ok," Sokka replied, putting his hands up in defense.

"Is Toph back from the bathroom yet?" Aang asked, sitting down next to Katara.

"Not yet," Suki replied, casting a worried glance at the door of the ladies room.

"She'll be out soon," Sokka reassured. "That's the thing about Toph. She never stays in one place for very long."

"Katara sure can," Zuko mumbled.

Katara swirled her head to look at the firebender. "Watch your mouth, flame head," she growled.

"Keep it to yourself, water mouth," he retorted in the same tone.

Sokka, Suki, and Aang blinked cluelessly as the two benders shot daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Should we do something," Sokka whispered to Suki.

Suki frowned. "I don't know. We might get hurt."

"Never mind," Sokka quickly whispered in reply.

"Hey!"

The three friends turned their heads to see Toph marching back from the bathroom.

"Sparky! Sugar Queen! Your heartbeats are goin wild! Chill out! Your hurting my feet!"

Zuko and Katara ignored the grumpy earth bender and started to fire nasty insults at each other.

"Ugh! How long have they been doing this?" Toph groaned, dropping into a chair and rubbing her feet.

"About five minutes," Sokka replied.

"More or less," Aang added, sitting down next to Toph.

"Your so care free! You never take anything seriously!" Katara shouted.

The four froze. Katara must be pretty mad to say that Zuko didn't take things seriously.

"Your one to talk! All you care about is your pretty dress!" Zuko shot back.

Zuko must also be pretty mad to say that Katara cared about her attire.

Suki hated seeing them fight like this. She had to do something before it became worse.

"Hey guys," Suki said gently, trying to calm the two down.

They ignored her presence completely, still tossing insults back and forth.

"Guys," she tried again.

Still nothing.

"HEY!" Toph bellowed.

The two stopped mid-sentence to look at their friends.

Suki nodded in thanks to Toph before trying to break her friends up. "Today was supposed to be a nice relaxing day for all of us, before we have to get serious for mine and Sokka's wedding. You two are making this... not relaxing."

The two were breathing so hard from shouting so much, that they just stared at her panting.

"Please?" Suki asked.

Katara's scowl softened and changed into a look of pity. "Oh Suki. I'm so sorry."

Suki smiled in relief and waved her hand. "It's ok. Let's just forget all of it and try to enjoy the rest of the day."

Katara nodded in agreement. "Ok."

Zuko, however, said nothing and ate his lunch quietly.

The others chatted happily and laughed at Sokka to no ends. Katara choked on her noodles from laughing at one of Sokka's jokes and Aang was the one that had to hit her back to help her recover, because Zuko refused to do anything. Sokka shot a nasty look at Zuko for not helping his little sister, but a gentle hand and calm look from Suki told him to let it go.

After some time, they all agreed it was time to go home.

"Come on, Aang. We better go pay," Sokka said, rising from the table.

"Alright," Aang replied, mimicking the water tribesman's action.

"I'm goin outside to wait for you all," Toph said bluntly, rising from her chair and sauntering outside.

"I'll clean the table off," Suki said, gathering all the trash into her hands.

"I'll help you," Katara offered.

"Actually, could you come with me?" Zuko asked quietly as he got up from his chair.

Katara glared at him and turned away. "No."

"Katara... please?"

Suki placed a warm hand on Katara's arm. "I got this. You go ahead."

Katara didn't say anything, but she turned and followed Zuko outside. "What?" she grumbled, crossing her arms stiffly.

Zuko sighed. "I just wanted to apologize about the whole dress thing. I just get grumpy when I'm hungry."

"Well, sorry. I don't accept."

"Katara..."

"Food is what your going with for an excuse? Grow up Zuko."

Zuko frowned. Then he walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey! Let go!"

"No. Please... I'm really, really sorry. I should have had had more patience with you and I should have helped you when you were choking. Please don't let this small issue ruin something that could be so big."

Katara's upset expression softened and she relaxed her arms. "I'm sorry too. I guess I just wanted you to be more sensitive."

"I will be."

She smiled. "Oh and sorry for hitting you and calling you names."

"You did act rather childish," Zuko smirked.

Katara grinned.

"Are we good now?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes."

Zuko returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled back a bit and placed a small kiss on his check before stepping back. "Now. How about we go help Suki clean up together."

Zuko smirked and the two walked hand in hand back inside.

He had the best girlfriend in the whole Four Nations. He could and never would ask for anyone else.

* * *

**Liked it or thought it was weird? Tell me! I really wanna know! I appreciate any sort of response. Thx for reading! Chao!**

**~*Magical Reality*~**


End file.
